new cast for gollum
by krise
Summary: this is another idea, how peter jackson managed to get the gollum for the movie to be as perfect and realistic as possible. achtung! it`s weird.


jackson took a weekend off.the movieproduction was at it`s peak and things were running really well.but is was just too much stress, and before he would collapse, he had to have some days of holiday. he decided to visit a beach to relax in the sun, alone , without even a phone with him. still, he had his notebook with satelite internet, to be connected, but not disturbed.  
he entered the fantastic wide beach. it was crowded, but it didn`t bother him. he carried a bag with towel, sunoil and his notebook and looked for an empty sunchair to sattle.  
after he had choosen, he dropped in and streched his arms and legs and moaned comfortably.oh, how great this was. but still, work would just not stop cruising his mind. and he just had to look in his mailbox once to feel free for his deserved recovery.10 mails again, production requests and statisitcs, even one from the 3d departementguys who still struggeled with the gollum-creation. gollum! this was really the only problematic thing. they just would not get the thing done as it should be like. shure, jacksons expectations were eally, really high, and he knew himself, how difficult it was, to fake reality. but this movie was not bad taste, it was the lord of the rings, so he simply had to have the best he could get. oh well, he answered some mails and put the notebook then ennerved to the side. there was a icecream selling guy, and he called him to get something cold and sweet and delicious, he wanted to enjoy now, damned.yeah, this made him feel better and forget a little about the problems- the sun burned his legs and slowly the tension out of his bones. he watched the people, happy , relaxed families. there were many kids to around, a really big family to his left, and there were beautiful girls walking along. good that he was alone. he watched the children play building a huge castel of sand right in front of him, and all he saw, was the mountains of mordor, so sickly occupied by work he was. but anyway, watching children was just a plasure. a little dog came sniffing at his feet, and he started to talk nonsens language to him. then he heard the mother of the big familly shouting :"buffy! come here, buffy!" but the dog wouldn´t listen. peter liked dogs, so he just smiled at her and she just yealled again :" buffy, come here, now!" as the dog wouldn`t go, she talked to a boy, who sat next to her, to go, and get the dog away. unwillingly he rose up from his shadowy seat, and moved towards jackson. he was maybe 10 years old and he had quite a deep voice when he said :"sorry sir, she`s still a baby."  
"no problem, i like dogs." peter answered, and then he saw how skinny the boy was. extremely skinny. he must have been sick or anorexic, and he also didn`t play with the other kids. instead he just carried the dog away and dropped back in his chair and picked up the book he was reading. jackson remembered the cover.it was the hobbit!that pushed jacksons curiosity for the boy, and he removed his sunglasses a little to see him better. he really was only skin and bones and pale like a ghost. his black hair tousled. he almost seemed to drown in his chair.  
and then the vision flashed in his mind. this boy could play gollum!jackson got shivers , as he felt caught, to have such a thought!he quickly put his sunglasses on and looked somewhere else.how pervert must someone be to think about that! an anorexic child to act as an evil creature, noone ever really thougt of using a human for this role.but he certainly did.he felt ashamed and tried to keep his eyes in the other direction while nervously licking his icecream. but he couldn`t resist to take another glance at the boy. he mooved his head just far enough to catch him from the corner of his eyes.he imageined how the boy would look like, bold and with greenish teint on his naked skin, this little innocent body crouching evilly, eating raw fish.  
he couldn`t help imagine all what plopped up in his mind. if the boy would be able to speak like gollum?after a while he heard the mother say :" harry, do you really want to spend the whole holiday sitting in the shadow and reading? you should play with your brothers and the other children. we payed so much for the holiday and you didn`t even dip in the sea once ". the boy watched his mother, emotionless, like it seemed. they argued a little bit, and jackson just thought: oh , she has no idea, how a boy feels when reading the hobbit the first time! she just don`t understand. but the boy lifted himself up and finally walked to the water.yes, this was his chance. peter stood up and followed inconspicuous . the boy just stood in the shallow water ankle deep, and his brotheres and sisters didn`t even notice him.not to be osttentatious, peter passed the boy and walked in the water. it was fantastic, warm but still refreshing.he always turned around, to see, what the boy was doing, freezing a little, obviously, but he also moved deeper slowly. when it was deep enough to dip in completely, peter did, pretending to swim, in fact he tried to stay near enough, to get to talk to the boy. as he came into deeper water, peter slowly swam nearer. the boy saw him from far, and peter smiled constantly, a little nervous. when they met he said immediatly :" hi. i saw you`re reading the hobbit!" " yes, sir, i do." the boy replied and his former suspicioussnes switched to astonishment." it`s really a good book! which character do you like most?" he somehow hoped it would be... "gandalf!" the boy said with delight. peter frowned. "oh, gandalf" he nodded " you would like to be a mage, too. huh?" "well" the boy giggled slightly ashamed "yes. if i could become a mage one day. that would be my dream." hmm, peter thought a little then he said :" i know gandalf, you know." the boy looked at him in disbelieve and suspicion. this man must be crazy. anyway he looked like."i mean the actor who playes gandalf." jackson quickly added and the boy`s interest rose "there will be a movie?" "oh yes!" jackson respond immdeatly and grinned "but it will be the lord of the rings!" "wow!" the boy gasped. "how do you know that?"and peter smiled and answered proudly :" i am the director." mouth and eyes wide open the boy stopped swimming. suddenly they heard his mothers voice :"harry! i am coming swimming, too-oo!" she was obviously in sorrow, the strange man could bother harry or the other way around. "sorry sir!" she yelled from far "thats my mom", the boy saidobviously a little unhappy "uhm, talk to you later, ok?" jackson smiled and tunred around to enjoy the sea by himself for a while. he saw the boy, talkin wih his mother and swimming a little together. "what were you talking to the man?" she asked a little angryily and watched after peter, who still smiled while swimming away on his back." he asked me about the book, i am reading.he is the director of the lord of the rings!"  
peter enjoyed the sea, the waves and the salty water, and even if the boy filled all his thoughts, he found some moments for emptying his entire brain and just being one with the water, which he so urgently needed.later when he came back to his seat, the whole family smiled mysteriously at him. he wondered, but smiled back and took his towel. while he was drying himself, he saw the mother kicking the boy in the side and whispering something and pushed him in peters direction. "hello."the boy said a little nervous, but calm as he had this really weak and empty expression of anorexics.  
"my mom asks you, if you`d like to join us for some beer and sandwiches." peter was surpised but happy, to get into business and nodded :" yes, sure!" and they moved to the families tables. a little girl had to leave her chair for peter, and sat on her fathers knees then.the mother greeted smilingy but friendly, not so false :" hello mr... ah, were glad to welcome you...mr..." "jackson! but call me peter.it`s my unofficial holiday here. no formalities, please." "oh, mr jackson, peter..."she smiled her widest smile "we`re happy you made friends with my son, as he never talks to anybody, and doesn`t pay attention to other children and such, you know, he`s a little odd,,," peter giggled. the father pushed a can of beer from the freezingbag over to him. " thanks,erh.." "oh"the lady went on "that`s my husband, jack, and i am lisa.harry you know already, this is paul, that`s laura, joel, melissa , bianca and mark.and our wonderful dogg, buffy "she laughed and peter had to shake hands with everyone. but the kids were cute, they went on playing and ran off to the beach again, some of them.mother lisa picked up the conversation while peter opend the beer:"so, you are a director! how exciting!" peter caughed " yes, mam. that`s my job, directing." "how exciiiting" she screamed and offered him a sandwich from their huge freezing bag.he took it with pleasure as swimming had made him hungry."so what movies you`re working at?" the father asked formally ."maybe harry told you,at the moment it is`the lord of the rings. i did some other stuff, as the frighteners, and heavenly creatures,braindead,... i saw your boy reading the hobbit." he said. the father nodded appreciating "wow. that`s a big business. we have the cartoonversion of the lord... on video at home." he said. "did you read it , too?" asked jackson curiously "no!" the father said and laughed "it`s too long! that`s for freaks." peter shrugged."maybe "he said and watched at harry."youre a freak, huh?" and everybody laughed."yes he is!" the older brother mark said loudly "oh, shut up!" mommy lisa commanded and excused :" he is really different to the others. that`s difficult in such a big family. he doesn`t sich assert himself at all.they`re all teasing and mocking him and he just lets it happen."sorrowful she looked at her boy and stroke his black and tousled hair tenderly. he disliked it.  
"but the different people usually become unexpectedly succesful experts" jackson said to lift up her mood."i wished so. " she said "i am just afraid he will be to weak to make it to something. the doctor says, he is disordered with everything." her sad eyes fell into peters, and he almost wanted to embrace her for trost.consoling " oh, don`t worry, lisa. he`s reading good books. he`s a clever guy,i know.""i don`t know, peter." she went on. " he is intelligent, but he is not even good in school. he`s just obsessed with his fantasies and books.he is unsocial, he has no friends. and he doesn`t eat."peter looked also worried now. " is this true, what your mother says?" he asked him and the boy replied :"it`s what the doctor says." mother looked angry now " and he is obstinate!" she added. she tried to offer him a sandwich now, and peter almost jumped into her action, almost saing no, no!as he constantly thought about the role for gollum, and for this, the boy was still perfectly skinny, but he didn´t, ofcourse, he was just once more shocked by his own brainsickness and ashamed therefore.but the boy did`nt take it. peter almost felt relief, and leaned back in the sunchair, drinking beer and observing the boy.the tiny stub nose, and even huge, green eyes, ... he was so perfect.  
" i`am of course glad," the father said "to see, that there are adults , too, who relate to that subject. the tolkien world, these fantasy stories.you know. it really is hard for us parents to know, when the kids go to far, when they sink too deep into a fictionary world,...you know". " oh, dont worry, mr. äh...jack."peter smiled " i am adult, and i made it to my profession, to drown into fictionary stories. you have to be kind of obsessed by it, to be really authentic. in our buisiness, almost everyone had to go this way, everyone, who is really godgiven skilled." and he stared at the boy, while saying this. the parents observed it and mother lisa picked up the discussion :" well, i know, you don`t know our boy much. but you certainly know other child actors, could you... i mean.. is it possible to see at the first view,if someone... has this... special... skill?" hope flamed up in her eyes and her body straightened a in the chair.peter looked into her eyes. then he nodded. " yes, sometimes it is." lisa smiled ashamed , turned red and looked away, onto the ground and went on:"it is.. not that you made me hope... but you know, you moved my tinking a little bit,,, i, i ..haha, i never watched at my sons strange attitudes this way, you know.. haha." she was so unsecure and played with her fingers and feet in the sand and watched peter then like beggin, expecting him to say the thing she wanted to hear. peter smiled, he enjoyed somehow the little power he had in lisas life, so suddenly, but also he felt insecure. as he still knew, how wierd his idea was. he said:" do you...uhm, do you want me to suggest your boy for an application at a studio casting?" "oh, no! no, no! i mean... no! if.. if we`d think to go this way, this would be our business, of ourse, right, harry?" she kicked her son in the ribs that he almost shouted of pain. but she was obviously extremely attracted by this idea. the boy got a gloomy expression and felt uncomfortable and watched slightly angry, but helpserching at peter.  
peter reacted and asked him directly." what about you? would you like to act in a movie?" the boy didn`t answer first, he thought about, then he said. "i`d certainly prefered to write stories by my self. i usually dont feel happy with the decisions, my mom tries to do for me." he sounded so old, so adult.his mom gasped upset and angrily.  
but peter singnaled her not to react now. he went on talking to the boy:" hm, just don`t tink of what your mom wants, for a moment. think what you want. if some one asked you, not your mom, if you`d like to play in a movie let`s say, in the lord of the rings. would your heart answer yes, or would something inside of you tell, no, that`s not the thing for me". the boy watched at peter in a sad, but yearning, dreaming and thoughtful way. mother hold her breatch and chew her fingernails and father leaned forwards to be closer.suspension filled the air.  
then the boy started to talk:"to be honestly, mr. jackson, i never thought of that, and the answer would be no, because i don`t expect anything good."  
disappointment filled mothers face and father moaned and felt back in his chair, drinking from his bear.peter glanced at them from the corner of his eyes but turned then to the boy again:" what do you mean, you expect nothing good?"the boys face looked painful now "i mean... i mean, it`s hard to believe it would ever happen. but if you say, for the lord of the rings, i mean... do you seriously ask me with this?" peters face relaxed and he smiled and almost got tears in his eyes.mother and father froze breathless.peter then slowly started, watching at his feet :" well...uhm..." and the boys face turned gloomy again as if he felt cheated.then peter looked up and said straight ahead:" yes, i want to ask you, if you would like to try to take a part on the movie." the boy`s face stunned in disbelieve. mother and father shaking happily!the boy:"you really... want me to...?" "yes, harry.to say the truth, i thought about that since i saw you taking your dog away."  
" oh, mister jackson! peter! this is wonderful!" mother shouted and clapped her hands"how can we thank you!" "oh, another beer would be fine." peter laughed and they cheered and were so happy. but peter didn`t tell them, what role he had planned. they fixed a date for the cast a few days later.  
"i have to tell my staff." peter said and went to get his notebook and accesed to internet." i need some data of you, so they can prepare the cast already." he typed a letter to the production manager. he asked for the date of birth, adress, and the full name " potter!" mother answered. "harry potter!"  
  
yes, this name is surprising, but it doesn`t have any special meaning to the fact, how peter finally got the realistic gollum he wanted.  
  
i had to add this after the first review:  
the appearence of harry just say`s that there could be a real guy called harry potter, too, who is different from the one we know from the fictionary tales of rowling but yet has some similarities. it`s a little bit like the character of william blake in the movie "dead man". if youè seen it, you know, what i mean. i know, it is a dark imagery,but it`s not ment to be insulting, for it is like a sadimagery of reallife, and thus can be somehow beautiful in a weird way, too.i have great sympathy for both, gollum and harry, i don`T think that one is pure evil and the other pure bright. they have their other sides,too .i like to imagine this, because these are ignored too often.ok, i know, you have to try to understand the view of someone who actually likes gollum, to know, why this is not insulting, but somehow just weird, funny and nice.and of course i don`t blame harry to be gollumish or anorexic.in an indirect way the whole story is also a joke in general about the status anorexia enjoys in our society, and that`s propably the deeper meaning that made me write it at all. 


End file.
